The shipment of packages and/or freight is an age-old method of transporting items from one location to another. Today, packages are shipped using a particular method (e.g., air, ground, rail, ocean, etc.) based on a desired and/or requested delivery date. For example, local domestic packages are shipped via ground using a truck. In some instances, a package is shipped using multiple methods of transportation between the originating and destination locations and are consolidated and deconsolidated several times at the various transportation mode interchange locations before reaching the final destination. However, software solutions are limited and only allow for the manual building of inter-connected routes when the shipments are transported using multiple transportation modes. Additionally, the software solutions are unable to perform the end-to-end shipment route planning that spans multiple transportation modes and/or providers.